The Scare
by Vanessa0323
Summary: It's Halloween. Benny, Sarah, Ethan, Erica, and Rory all go out together. A gang tries scaring the group and they split up. Sarah ends up in the hospital.
1. Halloween

**My first My Babysitter's a Vampire story so PLEASE PM me or review about what you think.**

**Ethans' POV**

I can't wait for Halloween. I'm being a werewolf. Benny is being a magician. Sarah is being, well obviously a vampire. Erica is being a cheerleader. And none of us really know what Rory is gonna be. He told us 7 different costumes already. We are going to have the best time. I was talking to Sarah on my computer.

*Knock Knock Knock*

I minimized Sarah for a second. My parents think I'm just going to Benny's house. If my mom knew I was going with Sarah, she'd get that "mommy" thing going, like "Aahhh my little boy is growing up so fast thing. And my dad, he'd attempt to give me 'the talk' that I didn't want to have. I already knew what I needed to know.

Anyways...

Me- Come in...

Benny- (door opens) Hey

Me- Oh hi, (opened Sarah back up), It was just Benny.

Sarah- (starting to glitch out a bit) Oh hi Benny.

Benny- Hey Sarah. Are you ready for tonight?

Sarah- Yeah. I haven't gone out for Halloween since I was 9. Then when I was 10 I, well you know, I was bit.

Me- Wow its been that long.

Sarah- Yup.

Me- Well, we gotta go. See ya at school.

Sarah- 'kay bye. (She bit her lip and hung up).

Me and Benny walked to school. We had class, you know blah, blah, blah, the boring day. So after school, We all went to buy our costumes. Sarah and Erica didn't come because they already had their costumes. Rory had to be a zombie cause it was the last costume in the stores stock. Well Halloween is tomorrow. I gotta go get ready for Sarah.


	2. Getting Ready

**Review and PM me, Sorry this chapter isn't very interesting but next chapter is really big and action filled so I had to finish this one, then I'll add the next one soon tonight... not much to say so here goes...**

_Previously on "The Scare": Me and Benny walked to school. We had class, you know blah, blah, blah, the boring day. So after school, We all went to buy our costumes. Sarah and Erica _

_didn't come because they already had their costumes. Rory had to be a zombie _

_cause it was the last costume in the stores stock. Well Halloween is tomorrow. I _

_gotta go get ready for Sarah._

Sarahs POV

I was hunting for food I was starving. Benny's grandma's blood subsitute was disgusting and- oooohh RAT! yummm. Blood. I finished off the rat in the graveyard, stood up and turned. I turned to see Erica standing right there.

Me- What.

Erica- Rats? really... just bite a human fledgling. You're never gonna be a real vampire until you do.

Me- I don't care. and I don't want to bite friends or any innocent person.

Erica - Okay, then can we at least go shopping or do something other than hunt down rodents.

Me- I gotta go.

Erica - Ugh.

I stormed off and looked for Rory. Found him!

Me- Hey I need your help.

Rory- (landed on the ground) whats up home slice.

Me- First don't call me that, and second keep Erica distracted for a few hours. I need to get some hunting in and all she is doing is bothering me about shopping and biting people.

Rory- Wokay, spend time with Erica. Will do, see ya.

I left to go hunting again...

1 hour later

Finally full.. now where's Ethan.

I flew to his house and knocked on the window, "Hey" I said. I heard him fall off of his computer chair and say oww.

Ethan- He opened the curtain and sat down.

Me -"um, hello?"

*Like a minute passed*

Me - "Earth to Ethan!"

Ethan- "Oh right, come in."

I flew through the window and kneeled on the floor next to him to see what he was looking at on his computer.

Me- "What's that?"

Ethan- "Our history paper."

Me- "oh yeah, how's that comin along...?"

Ethan- "Well it would be nice to have a little help with it." He rudely replied to my question, as he kept typing.

Me- "I'm sorry but you smell really good-

Ethans' mom walked in.

Me- "Oh hi , how have you been?"

- "Good, can you babysit tomorrow, and I are going to a Halloween after party."

Me- "Sure."

Mrs. Morgan was about to walk out, then she turned and said "Sarah...How'd you get in."

Me- "ohh, Ethan let me in a few minutes ago. So that we could... work on our project."

- "Oh okay, so I'll see you tomorrow."

Me- "Yeah bye."

Ethan and I spent the next 20 minutes finishing our project. Then we got ready for Halloween and called Benny, Rory, and Erica over.


	3. Hospitol

**PM me, review, you know... usual. **

_Previously on "The Scare": Ethan and I spent the next 20 minutes finishing our project. Then we got ready for Halloween and called Benny, Rory, and Erica over._

Ethans POV

We are going out to get "treats." Erica is looking for a boyfriend, Sarah is looking for blood, and Rory wants candy. Obviously I want to go because its a free chance to hang out with Sarah, and Benny just came, you know he's my best friend, he's got my back.

So, anyway, all of us are out now and we're walking down the street. It was around 11:30 p.m. Sarah and the other vampires heard something. We all stopped and turned around. 3 guys were standing their, all with different faces, but the same look on them. The look as if saying 'We're gonna get you.' They all had smirks on their faces.

Sarah - "Adam! Go away!"

Me - "Who's Adam?"

Erica - "It's one of her ex-boyfriends."

Sarah - "He's been trying to get back at me for breaking up with him."

Adam and his gang are all vampires and they started chasing us. We ended up spliting up. I was hiding in an alleyway when I heard Sarah scream "Help!" I ran to the end of the alley and looked out to see where she was. I looked down at my necklace and noticed it was a cross. Perfect... I ran over to Sarah who was getting cornered by Adam and his friends. I ran up inbetween them and held the cross up.

Adam - "That doesn't work on real vampires."

I hit him and then ducked. He went to swing at me but missed. I fell onto Sarah's feet. She pulled me up by the arm. I had a vision.

*Sarah. She's in a hospitol.*

Sarah let go of me. I blinked. And when my eyes opened, I saw a fist. Obviously I ducked again. But this time, Adam missed me, and hit Sarah. She was flat on the ground.

Me - "SARAH!"

Adam just chuckled and him and his gang disapeared. I stared at Sarah and realized she knocked out. I tried shaking her to wake her up, but she wouldn't get up. Sarah seemed weaker than when she was low on blood... I picked her up and carried her home first.

When I walked in my parents were standong at the door with a really angry look on their faces.

Dad- "Why is Sarah in your arms?"

Me- "Oh, yeah, uhhh, she was getting tired. I told her she could crash on the couch here... Is that okay?"

Mom- "Okay, I guess."

At midnight I took Sarah to the hospitol because she still hadn't woken up. She was breathing but, really, really slowly. I was really worried about her.


	4. Did she or did she Not?

**Heyyyy y'all, PM me and review... Check out my forum and poll...by the way, soon after this I am gonna keep going with the same story, but start another "episode"... Anywayyyyyyyyyy**  
**yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy y KEEP READING here comes some excitment... **

_Previously on "The Scare": __At midnight I took Sarah to the hospitol because she still hadn't woken up. She was breathing but, really, really slowly. I was really worried about her._

Sarahs POV

Ethan and I are kissing? What is this...

I opened my eyes. Oh it was just a dream. Wait a dream? Aren't dreams supposed to be about things you desire? Or to send messages? Uh-oh, I don't know what this means... but I am gonna find out.

No persons POV

Sarah just had a dream about Ethan eeeepppp! Now lets go back about 90 minutes earlier.

Ethans POV

Sarah and I are kissing! Yes, finally...

I opened my eyes. Darn I was enjoying that dream. So beautiful, aahhh Sarah...

Then I really woke up, I jumped out of bed and hit my alarm clock. 5:00 a.m. Gotta go to the hospitol to check on my dream girlfriend. I had to ride my bike there because Benny would never be awake at this hour. I wanted to go so early, cause this way nobody will be there, it will just be us. My chance to practice my lines on my little vampire.

On the way there I was thinking...  
_Why did it have to be Sarah? I just had to duck. Poor girl, I just want her to wake up._

By the time I got to the hospitol that my lovely beauty was in, I only had 1 hour til I had to leave for school.

I am standing next to her hospitol bed. She is lying there so peacefully. I love her so much. I grabbed her hand, and I held it tight. Then, I had a vision.

I am in a room, who's room? I don't know. All I know is there are a LOT of pictures of me. Pictures of me and Rory, me and Benny, me and Erica, and one picture of me and Sarah. There was a knife through her face in the picture. There were many hearts around me, and x's through all of my friends faces, and_

Sarah woke up and let go of my hand. She sat up, put her hand to her head where Adam hit her, and she said "Why were you holding my hand?"  
I replied "I wasn't- I mean I- I had a vision."

Sarah - "Well? What was it?" She went to stand up, but fell back onto her bed. She was weak... very weak.

Me - "You're weak, you haven't had uh (I whispered) 'blood' since before halloween."

Sarah - "Well if I'm too weak to stand up, then how am I gonna get any...?"

Me - "Ummm, I actually don't know."

Sarah - "You smell really good to me right now." I nervously fell on the floor, and of course the door had to be shut. On the bright side there were no cameras... I was really afraid. She hopped of the bed, and crawled around the small, tight room following me. The door locked from the outside, so I couldn't get out... because someone had to go by and the wind closed the door. Anyway, I was cornered. Sarah's eyes were bright gold. She grabbed my arm.

_**Now it is up to you my fans... I will post a poll on my profile. If I get no votes the story ends here. OR whichever gets more votes wins... You'll see. VOTE! POLL will end Nov.6.2013**_


End file.
